


Meant to be

by Ghost_Writer86



Category: Amar a Muerte (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 12:51:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18873553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghost_Writer86/pseuds/Ghost_Writer86
Summary: What if the only way to fix the transmigration and give Lucía a chance to live was Valentina and Juliana forgetting each other?





	Meant to be

“How will this work?” asked Juliana who was the only one who wasn´t crying her eyes out.

 

Bárbara took a deep breath and looked at Death who nodded.

 

“Well the transmigrated will remember all of this but you and Valentina will forget you met and the people around you will forget everything that happened” she explained.

 

“What about Lucho and the Alacrán and all of them?” was the next question.

 

“They won´t revive we will just change the reasons they died” Bárbara continued.

 

The girl kept asking questions like what would happen with Eva and with her mother and Panchito.

 

For Eva she would stay with Mateo and their kid she wouldn´t go to jail as anything would be link her to the cartel, and about Lupe and Panchito, well considering she and Juliana would never move to México as El Chino was going to hand himself to the authorities, they would never get to be together but it gave Lupe the chance to start over.

 

“No” Valentina finally said between sobs, making everyone in the room turn to look at her “call me selfish but I can´t just forget her, I won´t” she said getting more desperate as she spoke.

 

Juliana moved closer to her holding her for a second before kissing her and resting her forehead against the other´s.

 

She smiled sadly before she spoke “Remember when you said we were meant to be?” Valentina nodded still sobbing.

 

“Then if that is true, even if we forget each other now we will meet each other again and finally be together” Juliana´s voice cracked, tears forming in her eyes, everyone looked at the pair all of them feeling guilty or sad for what they would had to go through just for them.

 

“Val, I will find you again, no matter what, I promise” Juliana vowed.

 

“How will you do that if you forget me?” Valentina asked.

 

“I will, trust me” the younger girl promised.

 

Finally Valentina accepted her faith, she may forever lose the love of her life and would probably live an empty life but she knew she had to make this sacrifice.

 

To her surprise Eva spoke “Maybe we could do something, maybe I can still go to jail and they can stay together”.

 

Everyone was surprised by the older Carvajal daughter, Bárbara shared a look with the Death whom shook her head.

 

“We can´t do that, I´m sorry” she said looking at the star-crossed lovers.

 

Valentina hugged Eva who said “this is bullshit, Val, you don´t have to do this” the younger girl smiled through her tears and softly replied “I have to”, then she walked back towards Juliana who stood by the Altar to the Dead.

 

Bárbara moved to perform the ceremony tying their hands together while she said some words in náhuatl.

\-----------------------------------------

The music was loud, models rushed through the backstage some talking and joking while the got ready to jump into the catwalk.

 

Lupe smiled at her daughter, she was so proud, her daughter had become a successful designer.

 

“You look great, Lupe” the girl said as she moved towards her mother who hugged her.

 

“I´m so proud of you” she said before Juliana was pulled away by one of the models.

 

Meanwhile in the front room.

 

“Did you bring your camera” Guille asked his sister, this new designer was the talk in every single red carpet and fashion show, having her in Mexico was a big deal.

 

“I do” Valentina sighed lifting the camera in front of her face.

\-----

The show to Valentina´s surprise wasn´t boring like most of this shows tended to be, she snapped a several pictures and talked with the camera man of the Carvajal group to make sure to get the best shots.

 

She pulled another sd card from her pocket and snapped pictures of the audience, her dad gave her a slight smile and a wink just as it was announced the name of the designer to come and join the models, Val turned around and almost dropped her camera.

 

Right there was the most beautiful woman she had ever seen.

 

“Well, thank you all for coming over tonight, it´s a privilege to be here in México, the land were my mother grew, to present my new collection I hope you…” Juliana stopped for a second as her eyes landed in the photographer who was standing right in front of her.

 

She blinked once and then twice to come out from some sort of daydream.

 

“I hope you liked my work, thank you and enjoy the party” she rushed backstage with some weird feeling in her chest.

 

For the rest of the night Valentina couldn´t shake the feeling in her chest it was like if something inside her had shifted and the emptiness she always felt was suddenly gone.

 

Through the party she kept snapping pictures, from time to time she will lock eyes with the designer who looked at her with some sort of curiosity.

 

Around midnight she finally had enough and decided to go home.

 

She walked out of the museum where all was taking place, not noticing the designer following her.

 

“Hey, do I know you?” the voice made Valentina jump, but then it made her feel warm.

 

She turned around and once again was met by curious brown eyes.

 

“I don´t think so, I mean maybe in magazines, I´m Valentina Carvajal” she said.

 

“From Carvajal  group,  yeah I don´t think it´s for that, I know this sound crazy but I feel like I know you from somewhere else, like I actually know you” Juliana explained.

 

Valentina felt a weight she didn´t knew she had lift from her shoulders.

 

“It´s not crazy, or at least I don´t think so, I mean then both of us are crazy” she huffed a laugh, before without noticing moving back up the stairs until she was just one step down right in front of Juliana.

 

Both looked at each other trying to find answers.

 

“I´m Juliana Valdés” the younger woman said before extending her hand.

 

Valentina took it and it was as if a dam was broken memories started flooding.

 

They didn´t knew how long they stood there in the stairs of that museum staring into each other’s eyes holding hands as the past they had forgotten came back to them.

 

Once the last memory reached them they both blinked and their hearts went through a sea of emotions, despair, sadness and  pain but more important love.

 

Juliana was the first to talk and move.

 

“Val, she whispered” and before she gave time to the other woman to react her lips found those she had missed even when she couldn´t remember them.

 

Valentina wrapped her arms around the woman she had loved feeling finally complete again.

 

From the entrance of the museum, León Carvajal watched the whole scene develop, he smiled finally feeling happy.

 

“I knew you wouldn´t let the actually forget and no see each other again”   he said, Death smiled and shrugged.

 

“You are such a shipper” he joked, making her laugh.

 

“They deserve a happy life and in many years to come a happy ending” she said as she returned her attention to the two lovers who now where laughing and kissing, yeah this two indeed deserved to be happy.


End file.
